Most Seriously Displeased
by lilkawa
Summary: Lady Catherine is not happy to hear the news of Darcy and Elizabeth's engagement.


_Pride and Prejudice_ doesn't belong to me.

I was watching the 1995 BBC version and got this idea, it's a bit modern but…

Enjoy.

Thanks Miriam1, for all your help.

Most Seriously Displeased

"Tell me once and for all, are you engaged to him?"

Elizabeth looked at Lady Catherine de Bourgh, the woman was insufferable. She decided to make her squirm.

"I am."

Catherine de Bourgh looked at Elizabeth; it was a surprise that she didn't keel over and die. She had to be lying, Darcy would never have asked her to marry him, he was too sensible for that. Yet Elizabeth Bennet had no reason to lie to her, the girl was probably engaged to her nephew, she was too late.

She went off and got into her carriage; she was going to see Darcy and tell him what she thought of his future wife.

Elizabeth was shocked at herself; she had lied to Lady Catherine de Bourgh. This wasn't good, how was she going to get out of this? Lady de Bourgh was probably on her way to see Darcy, and he would tell her the truth, that he wasn't engaged to her.

She would deal with that when it happened, otherwise she would pretend as though nothing was wrong.

00000

"That was Lady Catherine, eh?" Mr. Bennet asked. "She came to give her refusal I suppose."

Mr. Bennet was in a jovial mood, but Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to laugh.

"Well, what do we live for?" Mr. Bennet said. "But to make sport for our neighbours and laugh at them in our turn."

Elizabeth left her father's study and went to her room. She was thankful that Jane was out walking with Bingley, so she would have some time on her own.

00000

Darcy was sitting in his study in his house in London trying to finish some work. He had received a letter from Bingley, a few days prior, telling him of his engagement to Jane Bennet. Darcy was happy for his friend; he was sure that they would be very happy together.

Thinking of Jane and Bingley of course led to thoughts to Elizabeth, not that she was always far from his thoughts. She had seemed happy the last time he had seen her. He wished he had spent more time at Longbourn and talked to her, but maybe he could invent a reason to go and visit Bingley. That's it; he would wait at least two days and then visit his friend.

00000

Lady Catherine de Bourgh entered Darcy's London house in a huff. How dare he engage himself to that country girl, making her make this journey? Well he was going to get an earful, and hopefully by the end of her visit that engagement would over and done with.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh to see you, sir," Hindley told Darcy.

Darcy nodded and waited for his aunt to enter the room. He wondered what had happened to make her make the journey. It must be something important.

"Darcy, how could you?" Catherine de Bourgh started.

"Aunt, what are you talking about?"

"How dare you do this to me, to Anne?"

"What?"

"Don't you dare pretend! You have engaged yourself to that common girl, with that dreadfully improper family?"

"What?"

"Don't you what me. Of all the girls in England, why her? I can't understand it; it's probably because she was unlike any other girl you've ever met. Trust me, that will soon wear off and then you'll find yourself stuck with her."

Darcy was looking at his aunt in shock. What was she going on about? He wondered if she was out of her mind, but she seemed sane enough and she was hopping mad.

"You probably did it to spite me." Catherine de Bourgh said.

"Why would I- ?" Darcy began.

Lady Catherine continued as though he hadn't spoken, "You know how I feel about Elizabeth Bennet, she's a conniving girl."

"You think I'm engaged to Elizabeth Bennet?" Darcy asked his aunt in shock.

"What do you mean, think? I know you're engaged to the slip of a girl, and you didn't have the courage to tell me yourself." Lady de Bourgh was almost screaming.

"I'm engaged to Elizabeth Bennet?" Darcy repeated.

"That's what I'm saying," His aunt said. "You and Miss Elizabeth Bennet, that's the worst match I've heard of in years, it's even worse than your parents'."

"Who told you of our engagement?"

"That girl, who had the impudence to think that you'll go through with it, told me."

"Really, Miss Elizabeth Bennet told you?" He was shocked, why had she told his aunt that they were engaged.

"I came to you immediately to tell you to break it off."

"Break it off?" Darcy was still reeling from the shock of hearing that Elizabeth had told his aunt they were engaged.

"You were probably joking, or the silly girl made it all up, I'm inclined to lean towards the latter."

"Why would she make up such a story?"

"To annoy me, no doubt."

"You think she would tell you that we were engaged to annoy you. Really?"

"There can be no other reason." Lady Catherine was serious.

"Other than the fact that we're engaged." Darcy couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What? Why?" Lady Catherine seemed shocked. Who would want to marry Elizabeth Bennet? She didn't know her place, she answered her elders and betters, and she had a certain look in her eyes.

Lady Catherine didn't particularly care if Miss Elizabeth Bennet married or not, as long as she didn't marry Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"I love her, that's why." Darcy couldn't believe he was telling anyone, let alone his aunt, how he felt about Elizabeth.

"You love her?" she repeated as though it was impossible for anyone to love Elizabeth Bennet.

"Yes I do. I love her."

"I can't believe you are going pollute Pemberley with the likes of her. Have you met her parents, her sisters, her aunts and uncles?"

Darcy nodded.

"What will people say? How will I be able to hold my head up in public?"

Darcy didn't even bother to reply.

"Darcy, if you marry that girl, I'll never speak to you again." Lady Catherine said.

"So be it."

"I guess there's nothing left to say." Lady Catherine said. She left the room.

Darcy knew that the proper thing was to follow his aunt and try to make amends, but he was feeling so euphoric.

He had to go to Longbourn and talk to Elizabeth, ask her to marry him.

00000

"Fitzwilliam, what is going on?" Georgiana asked him. "I just passed Aunt Catherine in the hall and she won't even look at me."

"She's angry with me."

"What have you done this time?"

"I'm getting married to Elizabeth Bennet."

Georgiana was so happy for her brother, she hugged him and he twirled her round and round.

"Now all I have to do is ask her to marry me." Darcy said.

"What?" Georgiana said. "I thought you said you were getting married."

"Well, it's still a bit complicated, but I'm going to Longbourn to ask for her hand in marriage tomorrow." Darcy explained.

"Can I come with you?"

"I don't see why not."

Tomorrow he would get the whole story from Elizabeth and they would be truly engaged.

00000

Elizabeth was seated with Jane and Kitty when Mr. Bingley, Mr. and Miss Darcy were announced. Elizabeth was very pleased to see Georgiana again.

They sat down together and after a few minutes, Kitty invited Georgiana for a walk outside.

Bingley winked at Darcy and he and Jane left the room a few minutes later together, leaving Darcy and Elizabeth alone.

"I want to thank you for what you did for Lydia." Elizabeth told him.

He nodded, smiling thinly.

"If my parents knew, they would probably be thanking you as well," she continued.

"I don't want any thanks; I did it for selfish reasons."

"Well, still accept my thanks," she insisted.

"You're welcome."

They were silent for a while and then Darcy asked her. "Why did you do it?"

"What?" Elizabeth pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Why did you tell my aunt that we were engaged?" he said.

"You mean why did I lie to your aunt?" He nodded. "I was angry; she insulted me, made me feel like I was some sort of rubbish. When she asked me if we were engaged, I said yes."

"Really? She made you angry and you told her we were engaged?"

Elizabeth nodded and then looked down.

"You're lying," he announced.

"I'm not lying. What makes you think I'm lying?" Elizabeth was puzzled.

"You're lying about the reason you told my aunt that we're engaged."

"I'm not," she said.

"Well, I beg to differ."

"Say you're right, why do _you_ think I lied to your aunt?"

"You were sending me a message."

"Why would I want to send you a message?" Elizabeth asked him. "What message would I want to send you?"

"You knew that whatever you said, my aunt would come and tell me. You lied to her about our being engaged, so I would understand that your feelings towards me had changed."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you were telling me that you could be persuaded to marry me."

"I see."

"Elizabeth Bennet will you marry me?"

Elizabeth looked at Darcy. She didn't know him well enough, but she could see a hint of a smile in his eyes; he'd been teasing her. She decided to tease him back.

"Why?" she asked. "So you can hold your head up in public?"

"Yes. Of course, I don't want to be the man who wasn't really engaged."

"I guess since I brought all this on us, I might as well say yes."

Darcy looked at Elizabeth and took both her hands in his.

"Seriously Elizabeth Bennet, would you do me the honour of accepting my hand in marriage?"

"I already agreed to marry you," she told him. "Or have you forgotten already?"

"I know, but I'm asking again to make sure."

"Then be sure of this, I want to marry you, Fitzwilliam Darcy, now and always."

"I love you Elizabeth Bennet."

"I know."

0000


End file.
